


Jughead and Veronica: Just the Sex Scenes

by Pembrooke330



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hot, In Love, Jeronica, Jughead x Veronica, Love, Riverdale, Romance, Sex, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, Veronica x Jughead, Vughead, jeronica fan fiction, jeronica fic, jeronica sex, jeronica smut, jughead - Freeform, jughead and veronica sex, jughead jones - Freeform, jughead sex, love making, riverdale fic, sex scenes, veronica - Freeform, veronica sex, vughead fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pembrooke330/pseuds/Pembrooke330
Summary: For guilty pleasure purposes, I have compiled every single Jeronica/Vughead sex scene that I have ever written in my fics, lol! :)I thought it would be fun for those of you who just want to "skip to the good stuff" every so often! :) Enjoy!





	Jughead and Veronica: Just the Sex Scenes

**From "Captured":**

The anticipation was palpable as Jughead approached her, pulling his shirt off over his head as he got closer.

And then he was standing before her, his eyes raking over her exposed shoulders in the peasant dress she had worn.

His blue eyes looked into hers as he took her by her wrists and placed her hands on his bare, muscular chest. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart just beneath his smooth, tanned skin. She wondered how many times he had done this. How many other women he had been with. Had he ever been with a virgin before? Would she be the first? She was anxious and terrified but desperate to have his naked body against her own. She had no doubt in her mind that Captain Jones was going to do things to her that she had never even known anything about.

“I’ll be gentle with you, princess. I promise. Any pain you might feel, I’ll kiss it away. You will not forget this night…because I will make sure you never do.”

He kissed her then, and it was different this time. There was an earnestness, a need, almost a feeling that life itself would cease to matter if this night didn’t happen for the two of them.

A feeling of destiny stirred in the air around them. Veronica wondered if Jughead felt it too.

It wasn’t long before she was laying on her back, against his soft linens, her hair fanned out over the feather pillows. The captain was kissing her everywhere, not missing one square inch of her burning skin.

“Oh…” She had murmured when his fingers had suddenly disappeared inside of her, but then she was closing her eyes, mewing uncontrollably from how he was touching her.

And he watched her with that smirk on his face, that confident grin that made her so crazy for him that she felt a rush of warmth in her core and an eruption within her that was so dizzying that she could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

“Oh…God…” She sighed only seconds before Jughead’s mouth was on her mouth, his tongue seizing hers in a wicked dance that overpowered her to the point where she was grabbing his hips, wanting to guide him into her, wanting to feel the power of what he had between his legs. That massive length that she knew would change her life forever.

“You ready for me, princess?”

Veronica couldn’t say anything, too overcome by the tears and the sweat and how her body shook from the way Jughead ravaged her to the point where she would be happy to stay in his bed forever if he’d allow her to.

He didn’t wait for an answer as he ran the head of his erection along her slick folds in agonizingly slow strokes.

And then he was guiding himself into her, painfully slow, but as he stretched out the walls of her sex, filling her, the pain was like a shock wave, traveling through her veins to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her first instinct was to push him away, and yet, she wanted to feel every single inch of him to the hilt.

“Mmmm…oh…” She whimpered, wincing as he continued to spear her core, doing so as carefully as he possibly could, his body shaking as he went.

“Oh hell…Veronica…I…I’m trying to not end this before it’s begun...but…you feel  _incredible_.” Jughead moaned, his eyes closed as he concentrated on not allowing his own climax before he’d given one to her.

He buried his face in her neck, giving one, last forceful shove into her, finally breaking all the way through.

Veronica yelped from the pain, but almost immediately after, her whole body seemed to change as it gave into how he was now busily thrusting in and out of her in a rhythm that was eliciting nothing but excited cries and moans from her lips.

“Oh, Jug…” She panted as Jughead rocked his body on top of hers, his mouth against her ear, his breath hot with lust.

“Are you okay?” He murmured as his hand grabbed the back of her thigh, lifting it up so he could go deeper.

Veronica replied by grabbing his bottom, pushing him into her.

“Lovely…” He grunted, his voice thick with passion.

Veronica smiled to herself as Jughead palmed her breast, rubbing circles over the hardened tip. She had touched herself in that very same way before, but it hadn’t compared to this. Captain Jones was everything she had dreamed about when she’d thought about her first time with a man. From the way he touched her, to the way he looked at her. This was how it had been meant to be, and she didn’t think she’d ever want to go home again.

 

 

**From "Old Friends, New Lovers"**

Jughead gave her a steamy look before walking closer to where she was laying on the bed.

“Close your eyes.” He commanded.

Veronica did as he asked, and he let the camera click away as he took pictures of this exquisite beauty that he couldn’t stop himself from touching.

His hand grazed her thigh, and Veronica’s eyes popped open.

“I’m sorry…I…”

But Veronica shook her head.

“It’s okay, Jug. Come here.” She said as she crooked her finger for him to join her on the bed.

Within seconds, she was climbing on top of him, her breasts in his hands as he began to kiss her collarbone while her fingers wove into his dark hair.

“Having you take my picture….God, it’s  _so_  fucking hot, Jughead…I didn’t expect that.” She sighed as his mouth moved across her warm skin.

Jughead smiled at the accomplishment. He never could have imagined he’d ever hear Veronica say those words to him.

“My cock was immediately hard when you took off that robe, but…I  _did_  expect that. You always made me hard as fuck, Veronica. Always.”

Veronica let out a quiet laugh at his confession.

“You wanted to fuck me even way back then?” She asked breathlessly as Jughead tore off her panties before removing his own clothes.

“I did then, and I do now.” He replied as he rubbed the head of his cock along the outside of her wet core.

“I have to be honest with you, Jughead. When the possibility of you taking this job came up, I wanted you for more than just your photography skills. But I thought you might not want anything to do with me.”

Jughead shook his head as he slid himself inside of her in a deliberately slow thrust, causing Veronica to whimper quietly at the incredible sensation of his huge cock filling her completely.

God, she felt wonderful as the walls of her sex enveloped his pulsating erection.

“Guess it’s a good thing that Heather cancelled, huh?” He asked as he pounded into her unforgivingly, unrelentingly.

Veronica nodded, moaning as he picked her up so she was now sitting on top of him.

“I’ve heard about you, Jughead…and I wanted you for myself. Your cock is legendary.” Veronica admitted as she grabbed his shoulders and arched her body into his, making him groan at the mind-blowing feel of how she worked him so eagerly, so fiercely, so sexily.

“Thank God you did…holy  _shit_ …your pussy is fucking perfect.”

Veronica smirked.

“You knew it would be.”

It was unbelievable to him how quickly things had gotten to this point, but he was going to soak up every single second of being with Veronica.

She was next level, she was the crème de la crème, she was the very best you could ever get at any point in time. He didn’t take for granted how fortunate he was to be with her. Veronica was the most sought after woman in the world, and he was the one getting to be with her.

And something in her eyes, in the way she moaned his name, in the way her body responded to his, told him that she felt the very same way about him too.

 

**From “Unexpected”:**

Veronica nervously removed her coat as she shut the door closed behind her. She knew she could have told Jughead to go home, could have insisted. She could have refused to let him come up to her apartment with her. Maybe she should have. Yes, she should have refused. But she didn’t. She wanted him there. She wanted him to stay the night.

  
Jughead turned to look at her and her heart pounded furiously in her chest as his eyes raked over her hungrily. She did her best to play it cool, but she was scared as hell. She hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, much less someone that her best friend had been madly in love with at one time. She felt a deep sense of disloyalty standing in front of Jughead as she began to slowly remove her clothes while he watched, but she couldn’t stop herself. Why should Betty be the only one to be happy? Betty was about to get married to Veronica’s ex-boyfriend. So what if Veronica slept with Betty’s? It didn’t make her any worse or better than Betty. It was what it was.

  
Jughead began to take off his own clothes, but he never took his eyes off of Veronica. She watched him as he began to remove his jeans, revealing nothing underneath. It was the hottest thing she’d ever seen. The length of him was unbelievable. She couldn’t believe Betty had given up what Jughead had.

  
Veronica removed her bra, letting it fall to the floor, her only piece of clothing left was her panties.

  
“Damn…” Jughead sighed as he began to stroke himself while gazing at her.

  
“Come here.” She said, her voice husky with lust.

  
Jughead did as he was told and grabbed her bottom while he quickly removed her panties with his strong hands as he kissed along her neck, sucking and licking until he reached her lips. He hesitated for just a second before he slanted his mouth against hers, letting his tongue slick across the seam of her lips, waiting for access to kiss her deeper. She opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue find hers, sweeping tenderly against it over and over in hot, heady kisses that were making her whole body weak with desire for him. His hands held her face, kissing her with such passion that she found herself backing up against her front door for support as she moaned into his mouth.

  
He pulled away and looked at her, waiting for her permission to take it to the bedroom.

  
“It’s just sex. That’s it.” She said, hoping he understood that she wasn’t expecting anything more. She knew how he felt. She knew how  _she_  felt. But she also knew that she could let herself fall for Jughead if she would allow herself to. But she refused to love another man that loved Betty Cooper. She didn’t want that kind of torture for herself. She was tortured enough as it was.

  
Jughead nodded.

  
“I understand. Can I fuck you now?” He asked as he gazed at her mouth, his hands gripping her waist.

  
Veronica grinned sexily at him.

  
“Yes.” She replied as she took his hand and led her to her bedroom.

  
“Night night, Ernie.” 

  
Jughead picked her up and lay her on the bed, covering her body with his own as he kissed her breasts, lingering on each pink peak with his tongue, making her moan with how skillfully he worked her whole body.

  
“You’re incredible, Lodge…absolutely incredible.” He murmured against her neck as he pushed himself into her, groaning as she wrapped her legs around him to push him deeper.

  
Veronica whimpered with pleasure as Jughead rocked his body on top of hers relentlessly, ravaging her as his hands ran through her raven hair, kissing her hard, whispering in her ear things that made her shiver with desire.

  
She felt herself coming close to climax, letting her body go with the wave of ecstasy she felt all the way down to her toes.

  
“Oh…” She moaned as her eyes met Jughead’s.

He smiled at her before kissing her softly.

  
“My turn.” She whispered as she pushed him off of her and climbed on top of him.

  
“Mmmm…fuck…” Jughead moaned as she began to move her body on top of his, slowly and deliberately at first, waiting until just the right moment to pick up her pace.

Jughead’s hands gripped her writhing hips, his eyes closed as he bit his lower lip. Veronica smiled to herself as he quietly moaned her name like he was saying a prayer.

  
She lowered herself so she could kiss him as Jughead’s hands gently grasped her breasts.

  
“You feel so good…” She groaned in his ear.

  
“You’re…so…big.” She whimpered between kisses.

  
That was all it took to make Jughead come hard inside of her as she continued to grind against him.

  
“Holy…shit…” He groaned, panting as she slowly eased herself off of him.

  
“Where are you going?” He asked as Veronica opened the door to her room.

  
She didn't feel comfortable cuddling when the sex wasn't supposed to mean anything.

  
“To get some water. Want some?”

  
Jughead nodded, laying his head back on the pillow, his chest heaving from his climax.

 

**From “Unexpected”:**

It was obvious Veronica was holding back and there was something about it that pained Jughead deep down.

He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he pulled up her dress and removed her panties.

“Fuck…you’re so wet.” He groaned as he touched her.

Veronica bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the bookcase that Jughead had pushed her up against. She was so gorgeous that his heart thundered in his chest so hard he swore she could hear it. He knelt down in front of her and covered her core with his mouth, wanting nothing more than to make her moan for him. And she did immediately while she ran her hands through his dark hair, grabbing handfuls of it as his mouth worked her.

“Oh….god….” She said softly, causing a shiver to run through Jughead’s whole body at the way she sounded when she was reaching her climax.

Pleasuring Veronica had become his new obsession.

Veronica turned around and gripped one of the bookshelves as Jughead unzipped his jeans. In one quick push, he drove himself into her from behind, holding her hips as he thrust in and out steadily and at a pace that made Veronica whimper softly, the sound so sexy Jughead could hardly stop himself from coming hard inside of her.

“I need you again.” She murmured as he pulled out, breathless from his climax.

“Can I come over?” He asked.

Veronica nodded as she picked her panties up off the floor and stuck them in Jughead’s front pocket of his jeans.

“You need to return my panties anyway, so might as well.”

Jughead’s whole body went weak at the way she looked at him when she spoke. He wasn’t sure he’d ever met a sexier woman than Veronica Lodge.

 

**From “Unexpected”:**

“Is this one of those cheap reds you stocked up on?” He asked her, remembering what she’d said the first time he’d ran into her at the coffee shop.

Veronica laughed quietly.

“It is. Fortunately, I haven’t had to open many bottles. I have a better distraction.” She said as she gave Jughead a sultry look.

Jughead could feel himself harden at her words. Veronica noticed as well, for just at that moment she got up from her chair and sat astride Jughead in his. She eased herself onto him and began to rock her body slowly on top of his. He took her face in his hands, kissing her softly as she leaned into him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her breasts against his chest. He’d never had sex like this before. So free and reckless, just like Veronica. He couldn’t get enough of it. He couldn’t get enough of her.

“Mmmm….” She murmured as she kissed along his jawline, taking his earlobe in her mouth before moving along his neck, licking and gently biting, making him crazy at how flawless she was at what she did to him.

“Damn, baby…” He whispered as he hands ran down her back and to her bottom as she continued to grind her body on him.

He could hear the crickets chirping, the quiet sounds of night as he gazed at the stars. He didn’t want the night to end. The night was when he was with her, just her, and he forgot about everything else.

 

**From “Unexpected”:**

“I love you.” He murmured against her lips as his hands moved down her body and slid into the waistband of her panties.

“Is Betty still here?” She whispered, doing her best to not moan at the way Jughead’s fingers began to push their way into her.

“Who gives a fuck? I need to make love to my woman.” He said with a low chuckle before kissing her deeply, his tongue darting into her mouth, sweeping against her tongue in a hot, tangled kiss.

It felt as though it had been too long since she’d last been with Jughead, and every single time got better and better. He knew just what to do to make her wild with lust for him and she knew no one could ever top him.

“Oh…god…Jug…” She moaned quietly as he plunged inside of her and began to thrust hard and deep, kissing her neck while he grasped her breast, his thumb moving in circles over the dusty pink tip.

She grabbed his bare bottom with both hands, pushing him deeper into her, causing Jughead to groan with passion.

They smiled at each other between kisses, finally content in knowing how they felt about each other, that it was love, before Veronica rolled over so that she was now on top of him.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jughead said softly as she rocked her body slowly on top of his, running her hands through her hair, moaning his name.

 They made love all morning until both their phones began to ring.

“Oh yeah, we have wedding duties to attend to.” Veronica sighed as Jughead kissed her breasts, wanting to go one more time before they had to leave to join the bride and groom for the pre-wedding preparations.

She ran her hands through Jughead’s dark hair as his lips kissed her stomach.

“Just give me 5 more minutes to make you come for me again.” He said between kisses.

Veroninca chuckled.

She could hardly wrap her mind around how much her life had changed from the night before until now. Jughead was hers. Really hers. And she was his. There were no more questions, or wondering, or keeping secrets. She wasn’t sure it could get any better than this. She was in absolute heaven.

She sighed as Jughead’s mouth worked her most sensitive area, making her pant and moan with ecstasy.  She couldn’t get enough of him, and wished more than anything they could stay in bed together like this all day.

She smiled, biting her lip as he looked up at her and winked.

“Thank you for making me the luckiest woman in Riverdale, Jughead Jones.”

 

**From “Not So Different”:**

Jughead watched intently as Veronica untied the belt on her silky robe and let it slide off of her shoulders, falling to the floor and pooling around her feet. It was like she’d seen the move in some old film, but instead of being cliché, it was breathtaking.

Jughead’s pulse raced as she stood in front of him in nothing but her matching white bra and panty set, showing off her natural tanned skin. The contrast of the delicate panties with her midnight black hair was completely bewitching to his eyes. There was no doubt about it, Veronica Lodge was an absolute stunner and he could no longer try to stop himself from staring at her. He didn’t think he would ever be able to take his eyes off of her ever again.

Veronica kept her eyes locked on his as she began to unclasp her lacy bra, revealing her perfect breasts, making Jughead’s erection throb at the sight of her as his gaze left hers so his eyes could wander over every curve of her incredible body.

“Damn, Lodge…” He sighed.

He had to admit that he’d never seen anything as beautiful as Veronica Lodge naked and vulnerable and standing before him, wanting him.

She put her hands on her hips and grinned deviously at him.

“Your turn.” She said as she stepped towards him and helped him undress.

Jughead reveled in the feel of her soft hands as they flitted over his bare chest while helping him remove his shirt. He realized then that her touch was enough to completely disarm him. She had so much power and she didn’t even know it.

“Damn, Jones.” She said with a ravenous look on her face as her eyes wandered over his naked form.

She licked her lips with desire before removing her panties.

Jughead’s heart slammed inside his chest so hard he was afraid it would shatter against his rib cage. He was so close to finally having her. It was surreal.

“Come here.” He demanded as he crooked his finger at her the way she had done to him earlier at the party.

This time, Veronica was under  _his_  spell as she did as she was told while Jughead sat back down on the edge of her bed.

She climbed onto his lap, rubbing her slick folds against his erection, whimpering at the sensation.

“ _Fuck_ …you’re so wet.” He growled as his hands grabbed her ass.

Veronica gave him a playful grin.

“You always make me wet, Jughead Jones. Whenever I see you. Whenever I think about you. And  _especially_  when I fantasize about fucking you.”

Jughead grinned at her words, so turned on by her honesty that his cock twitched, begging to be buried inside her throbbing core.

Veronica eased her body slowly onto him, wincing as he entered her. She felt so good, he swore he saw stars when he closed his eyes. He hadn’t expected her to be so tight and he groaned at how amazing she felt as his cock disappeared inside of her.

“Veronica…are…are you a virgin?” He asked, puzzled.

Veronica shook her head, her eyes closed as she let out a slow exhale.

“No…I’ve just…never been with anyone so…big…” She moaned quietly.

Jughead smirked when her eyes finally snapped opened and looked right into his.

“Yeah, you like hearing that, don’t you?” She said with a grin, her voice quivering as her body adjusted to his size.

“Fuck yes, I do.” Jughead panted as her body began to rock on top of his.

“Holy shit…you feel so  _good_.” She whispered in his ear as her arms wrapped around his neck.

“I  _knew_  you would feel good…”

Jughead silently agreed with her by pulling her closer to him, molding her body to his. Her beautiful breasts against his chest, the wonderful scent of her, the way her body moved flawlessly in unison with his made Jughead quickly realize that being with Veronica was unlike anything he’d ever felt before and he knew nothing would ever compare to her. She was perfect.

“Why won’t you kiss me, Veronica?” He asked curiously as he grabbed her bottom, pushing her into him so he could go deeper.

He noticed that every time his mouth got close to hers, she would turn her head. Her lips were gorgeous and he wanted nothing more than to claim them with his own.

“It’s just…too personal, Jug.” She said breathlessly between thrusts.

Jughead chuckled.

“And fucking me isn’t personal?”

Veronica sighed.

“It’s too intimate…I guess…I just…I can’t kiss someone during sex until it’s  _more_  than just sex…does that make sense?”

Jughead nodded.

“I understand.” He replied before picking her up and laying her down onto her bed so that he was now on top of her.

“But that doesn’t stop me from wanting to kiss you.” He said as he shoved himself into her deep and hard.

Veronica let out a soft yelp, doing her best to be quiet so her grandparents wouldn’t hear them.

“Kiss me anywhere else you want.” She moaned.

Jughead obliged by clamping his mouth onto her neck.

“I’ve wanted you underneath me, my cock inside of you, ever since I first saw you. You’re fucking gorgeous, Veronica Lodge.” He whispered in between kisses on her neck, jawline, and the soft spot behind her ear.

“I thought you hated me.” She panted as she ran her hands down his back.

Jughead chuckled.

“I hated how much I wanted you. I needed to fuck you and it’s worth hating myself over. But  _you_ …I could never hate you…”

It took everything he had in him to not kiss her on the lips right at that moment, especially from how beautiful she looked in the dim light of her bedroom. The look on her face as he moved on top of her. The way she moaned when he licked and sucked the rosy tips of her breasts.

“Fuck…I’m going to come.” She said breathlessly as she gripped his shoulders.

Jughead stared at her, mesmerized, as she orgasmed hard around his throbbing cock. The look of total passion on her face, the way she bit her lip, sent him over the edge. He quickly pulled out and came on her smooth, flat belly, shaking from his release.

He lay down beside her as they both tried to catch their breath.

“So... _that_  just happened.” Veronica said casually.

They both chuckled.

"Thank  _God_.”

 

**From “Not So Different”:**

Veronica let out a soft laugh as she stepped out of her stiletto heels and pulled her sweater over her head. She undressed slowly for him until she was in nothing but her matching bra and panties.

“You can breathe now, Jug.” She said with a teasing grin as she ran her hands through her dark locks.

Jughead suddenly realized that he’d been holding his breath, and totally unaware of it, until Veronica had noticed. But he couldn’t help it. She was so sexy, it was like she wasn’t even real.

Veronica lay down on Jughead’s bed and smiled as she watched him take his turn at undressing.

“I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve imagined you laying on my bed like that, Veronica Lodge.” He said when he finally joined her, unfastening her bra before grasping her breast.

“I’m so glad I could make your dreams a reality.” She said seductively as she rolled over so she was on top of him.

“Oh fuck…” He groaned as she pushed aside her panties and guided his cock inside of her.

She sighed at the feel of him as he filled her. She rocked her body on top of his, working him in a rhythm that felt so good, his nails dug into the soft skin of her hips while she ran her hands over his chest. She leaned down, her mouth on his neck while she ran her hands through his inky black hair.

“Holy shit…Veronica…” He moaned as her warm, soft lips brushed against cheek, his jawline and to his ear where she whispered softly to him.

“You’re cock inside of me is the most incredible thing I’ve ever felt.”

Jughead was so turned on, burning so hot for her that he flipped her over so he could drive himself into her again and again, as hard and as fast as he could until she was biting his shoulder trying not to scream as she came hard around his throbbing cock. He wanted to kiss her then, but once again, she had avoided letting his lips get too close to hers. It was frustrating, but he did his best to respect what she wanted, or didn’t want.

“Oh…Jughead…” She panted breathlessly underneath him.

He had never heard a better sound than that of Veronica Lodge saying his name.

 

**From “Not So Different”:**

Jughead could hardly believe it was finally happening, that Veronica finally had her gorgeous mouth on his. He cupped her face in his hands, not wanting her to go anywhere anytime soon as he swept his tongue over her lips, a silent request for her to give him permission to kiss her back, to kiss her deeper.

And she complied by plunging her tongue into his mouth, sweeping it over his in a hot, tangled dance. He moaned softly as she ran her hands through his hair, sucking his bottom lip before allowing his tongue to explore hers once more.

Kissing Veronica was so intoxicating that he suddenly felt unsteady on his feet. He quickly lifted her up and collapsed onto her bed where they undressed each other while stealing kisses in between pieces of clothing landing on the floor of her room.

His heart thumped hard inside his chest remembering what Veronica had said. That she only kissed someone during sex if it was more than just sex. What she meant by “more,” he wasn’t sure. He didn’t know if she meant that it was love or something close to it. All he really knew was that what was happening between them was on another level than where it had been a couple weeks earlier. And he had no intention of things going anywhere but full steam ahead.

Jughead shoved himself into her hard as Veronica gasped from the force, smiling as her body molded to his.  
  
“Kiss me again.” Jughead murmured as he hovered over her, thrusting slow and steady in that way that made her dig her nails into his back from how good it felt.  
  
Veronica grinned sexily as she brought his face to hers and slanted her mouth over his, fulfilling his request with deep, heady kisses.  
  
Jughead knew right then that he was falling hard for Veronica Lodge.

 

**From “Not So Different”:**

Veronica chuckled as she slid down under the sheets.

“Where are you go-“

But before Jughead could even finish the question, Veronica’s mouth was on him.

He groaned as his hands dove into her dark locks. She felt so good, he had a hard time catching his breath.

“Fuck…Veronica…I fucking love you…” He moaned as she continued to work him, her mouth and lips hot and wet on his throbbing cock.

“Don’t make me come…I want to… _fuck_ …I need to fuck you.”

Veronica smiled seductively as she rolled onto her back, allowing Jughead to position himself on top of her. She bit her lip as he stroked himself, looking into her eyes intensely.

She grabbed his arms to brace herself as he pushed himself into her slowly, deliberately, wanting to drive her crazy.

“ _Jug_ …oh... _god_ …yes…” She moaned as he filled her to the hilt.

He loved the look on her face when he made love to her. He’d never seen a woman look so gorgeous, so intoxicating during the throes of passion. Jughead had to concentrate hard to keep himself from coming too soon just by looking at her beautiful naked body underneath him.

She was like heaven to him, and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to return to earth.

 

**From “Not So Different”:**

Jughead grinned from ear to ear. He couldn't deny that he'd been waiting for the day when Veronica would want him to meet her family. He could only hope they would want to meet him too.

"I would love that, Ronnie." He replied.

"But it might make me feel guilty about all the sneaking in here that I've been doing."

Veronica chuckled.

"Not me. I kind of find it...exciting. I mean...you never know who might walk in..."

Jughead groaned softly as Veronica's hand slid under the waistband of his jeans to touch him. He immediately got hard at the feel of her warm hand on his erection.

"You never know who might hear us...you know how hard it is for me to be quiet when you go deep..." She purred before pulling off her tank top and throwing it to the floor.

Jughead immediately dropped his mouth down to her bare breasts, letting his tongue glide over each pink tip. And his cock twitching as she whimpered from the feel of his sultry mouth on her skin.

He reached his hands under the sheets to remove her panties, only to discover she wasn't wearing anything at all. 

"You were ready for me." He said as he gave a low chuckle.

Veronica responded by pushing him onto his back so she could climb on top of him.

"I need to forget about everything for a little while, Juggikins. Can you help me with that?" She asked, her voice full of total seduction.

Jughead couldn't even speak. She looked so incredibly stunning, bathed in moonlight as it shone through her window. 

He answered her by pushing his jeans down further, releasing his hardened cock from its denim prison. 

He moaned her name so quietly it was like a prayer as she guided him into her and began to rock her body on top of his.

 

**From “Not So Different”:**

Veronica crossed her room over to where he stood and wrapped her arms around his waist as she gazed up at him.

“You make me proud all the time, Jughead. But tonight, you blew my mind. I mean…you pulled out  _all_  the stops.”

Jughead cupped her face in his hands as his thumbs caressed her cheeks.

“It was all genuine, Veronica. I’d do anything to prove to anyone that what we have is real and it isn’t going anywhere.”

He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to her bed where he lay her down gently before removing his clothes as she removed hers.

“And now, I want to do to you what I’ve been thinking about doing to you ever since you grabbed my dick under the table during dinner.”

Veronica chuckled deviously as Jughead climbed onto her bed and began to kiss her all the way down her body, peppering her inner thighs with light kisses as he clutched her hips in his strong hands.

“Oh….god…” She moaned softly as his mouth hovered over her throbbing core.

She writhed desperately, waiting for him to finally connect his mouth to her hot, slick folds. Finally, after she softly begged him, he ran his tongue over her in long, deliberate licks, eliciting whimpers of pleasure from her gorgeous mouth.

“You taste like heaven.” He groaned as he continued to work her, sucking and licking, as her hands tangled in his dark hair.

Suddenly she came hard, her body shuddering as he let up but not stopping completely.

“Fuck…yes….” She sighed as he kissed his way back up to her mouth, where his tongue dipped between her lips so she could taste herself.

Veronica’s hands slid down his body until she found his hardened cock and guided it into her.

“Make love to me, Jughead.” She whispered as she looked into his eyes.

Jughead responded by plunging himself into her hard and fast, making her yelp.

“Shhhhh, baby.” Jughead said genty, reminding her that they weren’t alone in the house.

Veronica smiled as Jughead thrust himself in and out of her eagerly.

“I can’t wait for the day when we don’t have to be quiet.” She whispered as she wrapped her legs around Jughead’s torso, pushing him in deeper to the point where she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. The look of pure bliss on her face was the hottest thing he had ever witnessed.

“Someday soon, Lodge…someday soon.”

Jughead could do nothing but agree. But having to be quiet was just a small price to pay to be with his girl.

 

**From “Not So Different”:**

She stepped back and took off her coat before she began to remove her clothes slowly while Jughead watched, his heart pounding so furiously he felt his hand inadvertently grab his chest. 

"Fucking hell, Lodge..." He groaned as she stood before him wearing nothing but a fiery red thong and her black stiletto heels.

She crooked her finger for him to come to her, and he didn't waste any time. He picked her up in one, quick swoop before collapsing onto his bed. 

"How are you real? And all mine?" He murmured against her hot skin as he kissed down her neck and to her chest, his tongue tasting her as he went.

Veronica sighed softly at the feel of his mouth all over her. It felt as if they hadn't been together in this way in forever.

"I ask myself the same thing every day." She replied as she helped him remove his clothes.

It wasn't long before Jughead was plunging himself inside of her, moaning as quietly as he could as his body rocked on top of hers. She felt so incredible it was unreal.

"I don't ever want to be away from you for that long ever again." He said in between thrusts and passion-filled kisses.

He looked into her eyes so she knew he was serious.

"Veronica...I want you now and I want you for forever. I know we're young...but...you're the one."

Veronica smiled as she gazed up at him, her eyes shining brightly from the tears that were forming from hearing his confession. She sighed before speaking.

"Jughead...I love you more than I ever knew I could love anyone. I don't care what comes our way, good or bad. I don't care who accepts what we are. I want to be with you forever too. Forever and always."

Her words, the way she looked at him, sent Jughead over the edge. He came hard as Veronica came with him.

 

**From “The Flirtation”:**

And as they walked into Jughead's dark and quiet trailer, he immediately scooped her up in his arms.

"I don't think I can wait another second to have you naked, Veronica Lodge." He murmured as his hands shook while unzipping the back of her dress.

"Why don't you kiss me first." She panted as her hands dove into his hair, pulling his head down so that his lips were mere centimeters from her own.

He closed the gap between them, covering her mouth with his.

There was a collective sigh between them as they finally made the physical connection that both of them had been desperate for.

Veronica moaned softly, her lips parting just enough to allow Jughead to kiss her deeper, his tongue plunging into her mouth, sweeping against hers in hungry kisses.

Jughead couldn't get enough of the taste of her, like strawberries and champagne, a heady combination that caused his heart to slam inside his chest as he removed her dress completely, letting it pool around her feet on the floor in a black puddle, her incredible body rising up from it, ready to be ravaged by his eager hands, mouth, and throbbing erection.

He pulled away only slightly to allow her to remove his shirt before she ran her nails down his back, scoring it lightly from her overwhelmingly carnal need to claim him as her own.

He took her waist in his hands as he walked backwards to the bedroom, leading her along with him without his lips ever leaving hers. 

"Are you sure?" He managed to utter between kisses as he slid her panties down her hips, silently begging her to say yes.

But he got his answer when she stepped out of the lacy undergarment and pressed her bare skin against his.

"I need you." She replied, breathlessly before collapsing onto the bed.

There was no time to take time as he thrust himself into her hard, feeling as though he would no doubt fall apart if he wasn't inside of her as soon as she was underneath him.

"Holy  _fuck_...Veronica..." He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him into her deeper.

She whimpered with ecstasy, as though she was fighting her climax, not ready to come, wanting this to last for as long as it could.

"You can come, baby. We have  _all_  night." Jughead growled in her ear as he clutched her breast in his hand. He kissed along her hot, flushed skin, concentrating on the area of her neck where her pulse ticked rapidly.

"Oh Jug...oh  _God_..." She sighed as her body shuddered underneath him, her core tightening around his cock.

Jughead couldn't stop himself from coming right after her, his body drenched in their sweat as he shivered from the intensity of his orgasm.

"That was incredible." Veronica's said as she attempted to catch her breath.

"I should have known that Jughead Jones would be an animal in the sack." She said with a laugh as she lay on his heaving chest. 

Jughead chuckled.

"Oh, Veronica...that was just the beginning."

 

**From “Delicate”:**

“I don’t want to lose you again.” He replied breathlessly as his hands tangled in her hair.

“You won’t.” She assured him as she took his face in her hands and kissed him long and deep. 

They made love all night and into the early morning hours, never able to get enough. It didn’t matter how many times their bodies molded together under Jughead’s sheets, they were never fully satisfied until they made love again and then again. How it continued to get better each and every time, she had no idea, but being with Jughead was like pure magic, and she never wanted it to end. She wanted him to be hers. She didn’t want anyone else ever again. He was it for her. She knew it deep in the depths of her heart and soul. She was in love.

“I’m going to go get us some water. You know…rehydrate a little.” Jughead said with a chuckle as he got up from the bed, Veronica appreciating his naked form in the moonlit bedroom.

She could hear his feet on the hardwood floors as he went to his small kitchen, and her heart leapt in her chest, still feeling as though she was going to wake up from some kind of dream. Not believing she was here with him. Finally.

And as the early morning hours began to tick closer, she found herself watching him sleep, wondering what he might be dreaming about, and hoping it was about her.

 

**From “The Lesson”:**

She tried not to think about sex with Jughead, but it was practically impossible when the way he looked at her was so erotic that it was all she could do to not beg him to rip her panties off right then and there. Why Jughead was so irresistibly hot to her all of a sudden, she wasn’t sure, but she decided to blame the wine.

“Do you like it when I do this?” She asked him before leaning down to run her tongue along the smooth skin of his neck.

Jughead’s hands tightened around her.

“Y-yes…” He replied, his voice a rasp as he closed his eyes.

“He likes this too, Betty. Are you watching closely?” Veronica asked as she looked over to her friend, hoping Betty didn’t realize just how into this lesson Veronica was getting.

But Betty’s eyes were closed.

“Um… _Betty_? Betty?”

But Betty barely moved as she slept peacefully in the plush chair. Veronica looked back to her bed where Archie was also passed out from how much alcohol he had consumed.

“They’re asleep.” Veronica said with a laugh as she looked back at Jughead, who was now smiling at how their two mates had both been unable to hang.

“Lightweights.” He replied, shaking his head.

Veronica sat back, removing her hands from Jughead’s warm, firm body.

“I guess we should stop.” She suggested regretfully, knowing the truth was that she didn’t want to.

She was beyond curious about their resident mysterious loner all of a sudden, and she found herself with an overwhelming need to explore his body, and for him to explore hers.

She wanted to know just how much help he really needed, if any, and she wanted to be the one to show him everything, even if she would never get to benefit from it. This was her one chance to be with a man who wasn’t hers, who was forbidden fruit, who she shouldn't be with, but who she wanted. Her attraction and lust for Jughead was beyond her control.

“I don’t want to stop.” He said as he unclasped her bra and slid the straps down her arms, releasing her breasts from the lacy fabric.

“Jug…”

But any attempt she made to object was futile as he leaned her back so he could capture one of the pink peaks of her breasts in his mouth, swirling his tongue around and around until her faint whimpers were the only sound in the quiet of her room.

And then his hand was pushing her panties aside so he could touch her throbbing core, plunging fingers in between the slick folds of her sex, a groan escaping his lips at the feel of her.

“Do you like this, Veronica?” He said with a smirk as he touched her.

Veronica nodded.

“Yes.” She gasped quietly as her hands clutched his biceps.

Jughead Jones didn’t need any help at all. He knew exactly what he was doing and he did it so well that Veronica knew the dizziness she suddenly felt had nothing to do with the alcohol she’d been drinking.

“Just tonight, Veronica. I promise. But just give me one night with you.”

Veronica sighed, answering him by taking his face in her hands and teasing his lips with hers in velvety kisses.

Jughead’s hands were in her raven hair as he skated his tongue over the seam of her lips, a silent plea to kiss her deeper, her lips opening to his, their heavy pants blending together as their mouths claimed each other’s with a desperation that couldn’t be sated.

He kissed her just the way she and Archie had shown him and Betty. But it was different with Jughead. She couldn’t deny it. Everything Jughead did to her was better, hotter. He was unbelievable.

Veronica glanced back at Archie before letting her gaze wander over to where Betty sat, her head resting against an overstuffed teddy bear, while Jughead began to unzip his jeans.

Betty and Archie were both still sleeping soundly as Jughead thrust himself into Veronica, making her moan so loud she was sure their significant others would rouse from their deep sleep, waiting for an explanation as to why Jughead and Veronica had taken things so far.

But there was no explanation. The only thing Veronica and Jughead would be able to say was that they couldn’t stop what they had started.

“Oh god…” Veronica murmured in Jughead’s ear as her body undulated against his. The thrill she felt knowing that they could be caught any second was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, and she loved every second of the way her heart pounded and her pulse raced from the rush.

“Take note, Arch. Your girl likes my dick.” Jughead said quietly, chuckling as Veronica ground her hips into Jughead’s, feeling him even deeper to the point that she had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from crying out with pleasure.

Jughead’s hands were on her bottom as she continued to rock her body on top of his. He touched her everywhere, kissed her so hard that her lips were swollen from the intensity of his mouth on hers. And as they both reached their peak of pleasure, panting breathlessly as they orgasmed together, Veronica waited for the inevitable feeling of extreme guilt to hit her hard.

But it didn’t.

“God  _damn_ , that was fucking good.” Jughead sighed against her neck as he held her body close against his.

“Did you learn anything?” She asked him teasingly.

He was still inside of her, but neither one of them had made an attempt to move as Jughead looked into her eyes and ran a finger over her swollen lips.

“I did.”

Veronica rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She could hear the quick rhythm of his heartbeat, discovering that there was something unexpectedly calming about it.

“What did you learn?” She asked as she looked into his blue eyes.

Jughead gave her a devious grin.

“That this isn’t over yet.”

 

**From “Valentine’s Day”:**

It wasn’t often that Veronica Lodge was speechless, but she couldn’t think of anything to say in response to hearing such incredible words from the man she had so fortuitously and unpredictably fallen in love with.

So she answered him the only way she knew how to in that moment.

She stood up from the Jones family couch and began to undress slowly, letting her clothes form a ring of fabric around her as Jughead watched, his eyes hungry, his hand on his chest as if he was attempting to keep his heart from beating right through his sternum.

She crooked her finger at him before turning to head towards the bedroom, completely aware that Jughead was following behind her as she heard his own clothes hitting the floor as he undressed himself.

Suddenly his arms were gripping her waist as he kissed her bare shoulder, his unbelievably large erection pressed against her backside. She moaned softly as one hand brushed softly over her stomach and to her breast.

“You’re so beautiful.” Jughead whispered as his lips brushed her ear before traveling to her neck.

“Make love to me, Jughead.” She sighed as she turned to look him in the eyes.

His mouth immediately covered hers in a heady kiss as he eased her down onto the bed. Breathing heavily with greed, he poised himself above her parted thighs, not wanting to waste any more time for something they had both been desperate for.

He pushed slowly inside of her, feeling her arch up against his chest, watching her bite her bottom lip as she gripped his shoulders, he was in absolute heaven. She felt incredible, perfect, head-spinningly good.

“Oh…god…” She whimpered quietly as he eased himself in and out of her slick hold, his hard length getting stroked on all sides.

He hadn’t expected the groans that escaped from his lips, but he had never felt anything this amazing before as he drove himself into her, relented, and then drove in again.

She dug her nails into his bottom, wanting him deeper as her body writhed beneath him, moving along with his steady rhythm, making the sex that much more intense.

“Fuck…” He grunted as Veronica suddenly rolled them both over so she was now on top.

She smirked, loving the control she now had. She leaned down and kissed him hard, as if she was starved for the feel of his tongue against hers.

And then she was rocking her body on top of his, swinging her hips slowly and deliberately so he could feel all of her.

She touched her breasts as she moaned his name, causing Jughead’s erection to twitch inside of her. Her ink black hair fell in soft waves down over her shoulders as she leaned down so she could kiss him again.

“You’re incredible.” She panted breathlessly between kisses.

Jughead gripped her waist, holding her in place as he winced, his eyes shut, unable to control his need to let go.

“Oh Jug…” Veronica wailed as she began to ride him harder, urgently, ready to let the pleasure consume her.

And as they both reached their climax, Jughead held her tightly against him, their bodies shuddering together, skin to skin.

“I love you.” He sighed as he kissed her forhead.

“I love you too.”

**From “The Prince and The Princess”:**

Without saying a word, Veronica reached out and grabbed the soft, wool lapels of his jacket and pulled him in through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind him.

She covered his mouth with hers while she began to remove his clothes as quickly as possible, never breaking their lip lock. Her unabashed anxiousness to get him naked was a turn on unlike he’d ever had before. It was clear to him that she had been wanting him just as badly as he’d been wanting her.

Veronica took his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom, leaving a trail of his clothing behind them and not saying a word as he sat on the edge of her bed and watched her slip the robe off of her shoulders.

Jughead’s heart roared in his chest as she revealed the lacy black bra and panty set she had been wearing underneath the matching robe.

“Holy  _shit_ …” Jughead murmured as his eyes raked her over hungrily.

Veronica approached him slowly, like a feral cat slinking up on its prey.

She tipped up his chin so he was looking into her eyes.

“Think you can handle me, Jones?” She asked with a challenging grin.

Jughead smirked.

“I  _know_  I can. Question is, can you handle  _me_?”

And with that, he suddenly had her on her back while he hovered over her, his hand quickly pulling down her panties, tossing them to the floor before lowering his mouth to her aching core.

“Oh, god…yes…” Veronica moaned as Jughead’s mouth began to work her relentlessly.

Her hands threaded into his dark hair as he gripped her thighs, spreading them apart as he ravaged her, getting more and more fervent with giving her the pleasure he’d been dying to give to her for weeks.

“Oh…Jug…” She groaned, undulating her body to the rhythm of his mouth.

Within minutes, he had her crying out from an orgasm so intense, her body shook as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Jughead kissed her softly on her lips.

“You taste  _so_  good.”

Veronica smiled weakly, still spent from how he’d gone down on her, before shoving him onto the bed and sliding down his body to give him what he’d just given her.

The feel of her mouth on his hard length was intoxicating as she looked up at him, smiling as she ran her tongue over him before taking him back into her mouth. The sight made Jughead even harder and he groaned her name as he kept one hand on the back of her head, stroking her silky black hair while he used the other to prop himself up so he could watch her. It was the hottest thing he’d ever witnessed in his whole entire life.

“ _Fuck_ …I’m going to come.” He grunted as his heart raced.

He was in absolute heaven and he hoped the night would never end. Being with Veronica was everything he could ever want or need.

Veronica’s mouth left him throbbing for release while she quickly lowered her body onto his, taking him into herself all the way to the hilt.

They both let out a collective gasp at the mind-blowing sensation of finally being able to make love as she rocked her body on top of his, her eyes closed from the intensely rapturous feeling.

“Juggy…oh god…you’re so… _big_ …fuck…you feel  _so_  good.” Veronica whimpered, biting her bottom lip as she rode him vigorously, utterly feverish with her need for him.

He watched closely as she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, sliding the lacy material down her arms and throwing it to the side, exposing her perfectly supple breasts. Like a knee-jerk reaction, Jughead’s hands immediately palmed both of them as he ran his thumbs over the soft, pink peaks. Veronica moaned from the absolutely decadent feeling of his touch on her body.

“You are perfection, Veronica Lodge. Absolute perfection.” He groaned as he lay his head back and closed his eyes, clutching her hips in his hands.

Veronica’s breathless pants and sighs were the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. Nothing could ever compare to this, and he knew then that he never wanted to live a second of his life away from her. She was the only woman he could ever want, and he was determined that he would marry her someday, if she would have him.

“I love you, Jughead.” She said softly as she came down from another countless orgasm.

He guided her back down on the bed and gazed at her, his finger running over her soft lips before kissing them.

“I love you, Veronica.” He murmured as he slowly and deliberately thrust himself into her.

Their carnal moans mixed with heavy breaths were the only sounds that could be heard in the darkness of Veronica’s small bedroom as he plunged in and out of her switching between going fast or slow, whatever it took to elicit those beautiful sounds from her gorgeous mouth again and again.

Jughead kissed her until her lips were red and swollen, her face flushed, the hair around her face wet with sweat as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him into her even deeper.

“Oh…god…” She wailed as she came over and over as they made love for hours, neither one ready to stop anytime soon.

They had both waited too long for this, and they were going to make the most of every single second they were given.

 

**From “The Deal and the Bet”:**

And then he was kissing her hard on her lips, forcing them open to allow his tongue to urgently stroke hers relentlessly in hot, carnal kisses as he pulled up her shirt over her head. His hands spreading her thighs apart to make room for his body while she still sat on the cold, metal counter surrounded by bags of cotton candy.

“Good fucking lord, you’re beautiful.” He groaned once she had unclasped her bra and pulled off her lacy thong.

“So are you.” She replied with a smirk, as he took off his shirt.

She was pleasantly amazed at how incredible his body was as she ran her hands down his bare chest before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Make love to me, Jug.” She moaned in his ear as she peppered kisses along Jughead’s neck, her hands in his hair while she pressed her naked torso against his.

“Holy  _fuck_ …” Jughead murmured as he pushed up her skirt around her hips and touched her slick core.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” He panted as he touched her.

She arched her body into the amazing feeling of his fingers as they moved vigorously inside her.

“Believe it. I’ve been wanting this, Juggikins.” She replied, breathing harder as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

“Yes…oh  _God_ …fucking  _yes_.” She sighed as she came hard around Jughead’s skillful fingers.

He clutched her body in his strong hands, kissing her, palming her breasts while teasing the pink tips with his tongue, all the while making her crazy with desire for him.

“Damn it, just  _fuck_  me, Jughead. We can make love later. I need you to fuck me  _now_.”

Jughead gave her the most erotic of smirks before shucking off his jeans and positioning himself so that he could slide right into her with the greatest of ease.

But he wasn’t gentle at all as he slammed into her, making Veronica yelp from the sudden force and size of him. Her whole body seemed to completely liquefy as he pulled out slowly before sheathing himself to the hilt of her aching core again and again until she was holding onto him so tight that her nails left crescent shaped marks all along his back.

She grabbed his ass in her hands, pushing him into her, wanting him so deep inside that he would know without a doubt that she would never be able to get enough of him.

The orgasms her gave her were earthshattering, and she melted at his touch. He was incredible.

“I could fuck you forever.” He growled in her ear as he continued to plunge himself in and out of her over and over while his hands tangled in her dark hair.

“I think I could live with that.” She managed to whimper in return before another explosive orgasm made her body shake as Jughead held her close.

He came with her, and they didn’t let go of each other for a while after, even when they heard a crowd outside wondering when the cotton candy place would reopen.

“Let’s get out of here.” Jughead sighed between soft kisses.

Veronica nodded.

“Where should we go?” She asked, knowing full well that both of their homes were occupied by parents.

Jughead chuckled quietly.

“I know a place, and it’s close by.” He said with a clever grin.

Veronica smiled at him amorously. She was crazy about him, and he was all hers. She felt as though she was living a dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

“Where?” She asked, curiously.

Jughead kissed her again before answering.

“You always wanted to ride the Ferris wheel, right?”

 

**From “Claimed”:**

He watched as Veronica moved around her room lighting the last few candles before turning to look at him. His breath hitched in his throat as she began to lower the straps of her dress, revealing a black lace bra and her incredible body while Jughead stared intently at her.

“You’re so gorgeous, baby…” He murmured as he felt the nervousness suddenly leaving his body and giving way to a stiff throbbing within his jeans.

Veronica smiled seductively as she allowed her dress to pool at her feet on the floor before stepping out of it to approach Jughead.

She helped him remove his own clothes before wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’ve thought about this moment so many times, Jughead. And I know I’ll never forget it. Ever.”

She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss that quickly turned into an intoxicating clash of mouths and lips and teeth, a breathless desperation to consume each other as they collapsed onto Veronica’s bed.

Jughead quickly slid his hand behind Veronica’s back and unclasped her bra, revealing her supple breasts that he couldn’t resist touching and tasting as his hand dipped below the waistband of her matching lace panties to feel the slick folds of her aching core.

“Oh…Jug…” She sighed as her nails scored his back, unable to hold back her intense need for him.

Jughead kissed down her belly before pulling her panties over her hips. And as he tossed the lacy material to the floor, something caught his eye. He looked closer.

“Holy shit!” He yelped as he sat back, his pulse racing uncontrollably.

He could hardly believe what he was seeing.

The curving initials in the blackest of ink, indicating Veronica’s soulmate mark, was a shock to the point that he wondered if he was seeing things.

“What?!” Veronica asked, her eyes wide with a sudden fear that something was terribly wrong.

“Veronica…your  _mark_!” Jughead stood up, running his hand through his hair while staring at her hip and praying that what he was seeing was real.

“Oh God! I’m sorry, Jughead! I should have covered it. I forgot!” She cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

But Jughead shook his head.

“No, baby, no. It’s okay." He said as he pressed his hand against his bare chest.

"Veronica…you’re not going to believe this but…those are  _my_  initials. FPJ3 is  _me_!”

Veronica looked at him, utterly confused as to how that was possible.

Jughead’s heart fluttered wildly as an enormous grin formed on his face.

“You never told me the letters, and I never thought to tell you my real name!” He exclaimed as he sat back down on the bed next to her.

Veronica stared at him as if she couldn’t believe what he was telling her. He could hardly believe it himself.

“Veronica, my real name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. I’m your FPJ3. Fucking  _hell_ , Veronica, I’m the  _one_.  _I’m_  your soulmate.”

Veronica’s face was suddenly soaked in tears as she looked down at her soulmate mark and then back up at Jughead.

“Oh my God…Oh Jughead!” She gasped as she slid her naked body on top of his and kissed him hotly and eagerly, sighing from the overwhelming relief at their discovery.

“Or should I call you Forsythe?” She asked, stopping their kiss with a devious smile on her face.

Jughead shook his head.

“Please don’t.” He chuckled.

“But isn’t there something else you’re supposed to ask me?”

Veronica got an incredibly endearing blush in her cheeks as she gazed into Jughead’s clear blue eyes.

“Jughead Jones, may I claim you?” She asked with a purr as she shifted her body on top of his, preparing herself to feel the part of him she’d been wanting more than she’d ever wanted anything before.

Jughead grinned as he gripped her hips, splaying his fingers out as he slid them over her bottom and pushed her into him.

“ _Fuck_   _yes_ , you can.” He groaned as she ground her body into him before draping her arms over his shoulders, leaning in to kiss him.

As their lips met, Jughead felt a surge of energy. It was a bursting feeling of love and lust that was almost too overwhelming to even comprehend. It was the feeling he had heard so many others describe, and now he was getting to experience it with the most incredible girl he had ever known. An incredible girl that was now his, and his alone, and his for always.

 

**From “The Birthday”:**

“Follow me, and I’ll show you  _exactly_  what else I bought especially for you, birthday boy.”

Jughead grinned from ear to ear as Veronica led him to her bedroom.

She didn’t waste much time getting undressed, beyond anxious to be with Jughead, to continue his private birthday celebration.

“ _Holy_ …wow…Veronica...” He managed to gasp as she stood before him in the matching bra and panty set she’d been waiting for weeks to wear for him.

And she’d just gotten the exact reaction she had been hoping for.

The two made quick work of getting into her waiting bed, their bodies molding together between sighs and whispers.

“Happy birthday, Jug." She said softly as she looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you.” 

Jughead smiled as he pinned her body beneath his.

“You’re the ultimate gift, Veronica Lodge.” He groaned as she touched him.

“And I love you too.”

**From “Baby Love”:**

Veronica looked at the time on the oven clock. She knew Jughead would be home soon, so she dumped the laundry in the washing machine before going to take a quick shower.

She hadn’t even had a chance to get out and dry off before Jughead was standing outside the shower door, shedding his own clothes before climbing in with her.

“You’re home earlier than usual.” She said as she pressed her wet, naked body against his.

Jughead moaned at the contact.

“My wife only has a birthday once a year. Work can wait.” He replied as he picked her up and pressed her back into the slick tiles of the shower wall.

Veronica wrapped her legs around his waist as she bucked her hips against his, sighing as his hard erection slid inside of her with ease, their bodies so in sync that it was like pure magic.

“Oh god…” She panted as Jughead thrust in and out of her hard and fast as he kept an arm around her waist while kissing along her neck.

“Fucking  _hell_ , Veronica…you’re so  _fucking_  hot.” Jughead groaned as he continued to slam himself into her until her legs felt as if they had been rendered useless. He still managed to make her body weak with ecstasy and she never got over how many times he managed to send her head spinning from orgasm after orgasm. He was a dream, just like he’d always been.

They made love for hours, until it was getting time for Veronica to pick up the kids from school.

 

**From “Riverhell”:**

Kissing Jughead Jones was staggeringly good.

In fact, it was criminal how unbelievable his lips felt against hers. And Veronica couldn’t get enough of him, couldn’t get enough of his tongue in her mouth, and hers in his, the clashing of their teeth, the sucking and biting of lips as they frantically tore at each other’s clothes until every last piece was scattered on the floor around them.

His hands on her body gave her chills, knowing that those hands had just murdered a man in cold blood a handful of hours earlier. She couldn’t control how hot it made her, how insanely frantic she was to have him all over her all night long.

She slid her hand down his body to touch him, her heart pounding furiously in her chest as Jughead groaned.

The rumors had been true. Jughead was shockingly huge, and Veronica immediately felt a rush to her throbbing core wanting to feel every single inch of him as soon as possible.

Without her even having to say a word, Jughead picked her up and carried her to his bedroom before lowering her down onto his bed, his body on top of hers as he looked into her eyes.

“What do you want, Veronica?” He growled as the tip of his hard cock teased her, making her breathless with the need to have him inside of her.

“You  _know_  what I want.” She panted as she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer, but to no avail. He wasn’t going to make this easy on her.

“Say it.” He rasped as she grabbed his cock in her hand, teasing him back.

Veronica bucked her hips to meet his, desperate for him.

“I want you to fuck me, Jones.  _Please_ …I’m begging…”

She had said the right words, because without any hesitation, Jughead drove himself into her so hard that she let out a shout, not expecting the jolt of pain as her body attempted to adjust to his size.

“Oh my God…” She gasped as he pumped his hips relentlessly, filling her completely.

“Holy  _shit_ …Jughead…oh… _God_ …yes… _yes_ ….” She moaned as she grabbed his biceps, bracing herself with every powerful thrust.

He was mind-blowingly good, to the point where her heart fluttered wildly, and she wondered if anyone had ever fainted before from being fucked so savagely.

And then his mouth was on her breast, sucking and licking her nipple so hard that she closed her eyes tight, lost in her pleasure, lost in him. She had never felt anything like this. She could feel her body building up to the most immaculate of orgasms, and she cried out over the sound of rolling thunder as she shook from her release.

Jughead clamped his mouth on her neck, nipping, licking the vein that ticked beneath her skin as he moved in and out of her deliberately slow. She moaned softly at how wonderful he felt. His cock was perfect, his mouth was divine, and she thanked the heavens above for creating Jughead Jones.

He felt as though he had been made just for her, and she would never be the same after tonight.

“Never stop fucking me, Jughead… _never_   _stop_ …” She sighed as she grabbed his ass in her hands, pushing him into her as deep as he could go.

“ _Shit_ …” He groaned softly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“You’re incredible.” She said as she took his face in her hands and gazed into his remarkable blue eyes.

“You’re going to make me come if you keep looking at me like that, Lodge.”

Veronica chuckled.

“Do it. I  _want_  to feel you coming inside of me.”

Jughead closed his eyes.

“Oh… _fuck_ …Veronica…” He panted, wincing as he let himself go before falling on to the bed next to her.

And without even thinking about it, she curled up next to him, sliding her leg in between his so her slick core was against his hip. She wanted him to feel her writhing against him, to know she’d be ready to go again whenever he was ready. She wouldn’t be able to get enough of him, but she sure as hell would enjoy trying.

\---

Jughead was sure he must be dreaming as he watched the way Veronica moved her body on top of him.

He splayed his hands over her firm ass while she rode him hard, moaning his name, her hands on his chest as her hair formed a curtain around her beautifully flushed face. She threw her head back, crying out from another orgasm, causing Jughead’s cock to twitch inside of her, wanting to come with her, but not wanting to stop either.

He’d had a lot of sex with a lot of different women, but none of them even came close to Veronica Lodge. She was utter perfection.

“I love riding your cock…oh  _God_ …you feel  _so good_ , Jughead…” She panted breathlessly as she continued to work him, her hips moving languidly as she ran her hands through her hair.

Jughead grimaced as she rode him, at how good she felt, how her rhythm made him crazy. He’d known she’d be amazing, but he hadn’t know just  _how_  amazing. Veronica was next level, and he would never be able to go back to anything less than what he felt when he was with her.

He sat up so he could kiss her, unable to get enough of how extraordinary it felt to have her lips on his. To feel her mouth eager for his deep, sultry kisses that made him so hot that he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold back the explosive orgasm that he was riding the edge of.

All it took was Veronica sighing in his ear.

“You make me so  _wet_ , Jughead Jones.”

And that was it. He came hard inside of her as he wrapped an arm tightly around her, his mouth on her neck while he clutched her breast. She gasped before crying out, coming right along with him in a powerful rush of carnal pleasure and sweet exhaustion from hours of steamy, unbridled sex.

“ _Holy fuck_ …” Jughead murmured as he collapsed back down on his bed, trying to catch his breath.

Veronica sighed as she curled up next to him, her arm snaking around his torso as her leg nestled between his own.

 

**From “Riverhell”:**

“Veronica...I don't know how to thank you.” He said as he pulled her onto his lap, removing the blanket that she had been wrapped up in from her shoulders so he could gaze at her naked body.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, his cock getting hard beneath her as he licked her lips before going back in for another deep kiss.

She shifted her body so he was able to ease into her slowly. She still hadn’t gotten used to the way he filled her, to the point that she felt lightheaded each time his cock was buried inside of her. It felt brutally good.

“Oh…Jug…” She sighed as she began to rock her body on top of his.

“ _This_  is all the thanks I need.”

 

**From “Riverhell”:**

Jughead smiled as he wrapped his arms around Veronica’s waist and pulled her to him.

“I’ll always care about her. She means a lot to me. But…I  _have_  let go of the past, Veronica. You  _know_  how obsessed I am with you. That’s not likely to change anytime soon.”

But Veronica didn’t budge, not until Jughead’s hands were suddenly under her skirt, removing her panties so he could touch her.

“You wouldn’t be this wet if you were  _really_  mad at me.” He said quietly as his fingers easily slid inside of her, causing Veronica to grip his shoulders, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

Veronica turned around and braced her hands on the wall.

“Just fuck me, Jughead.  _Please_ …” She purred as she bent her hips slightly to give him the access he would need to fill her just as he had countless times the night before.

Jughead let out a guttural moan as he unzipped his jeans and grabbed her waist, easing into her so torturously slow that she softly begged him to hurry before she came without being properly fucked.

“Fucking you in the hallway is not what I should be doing if I want to keep you a secret.” He muttered as he plunged ruthlessly in and out of her while she softly whimpered with pleasure.

“Then you shouldn’t have been stalking me. Not…that I’m…complaining…” She replied between breathless pants.

It wasn’t long before they were both crying out in unison, coming together from the rushed sex session in the hallway of the Serpent compound.

“I should get back to work.” Veronica said with a satisfied grin as she pulled on her panties.

“And don’t worry, Jug. If I have a drink with Jinx, I’ll let you know beforehand. Just don’t kill him.”

 

**From “Riverhell”:**

“Oh… _Jug_ …” Veronica sighed as Jughead made love to her in the hours of the morning that were so early that even the crickets were no longer chirping.

He peppered light kisses along her collarbone, thrusting smoothly and slowly, wanting to take it easy on her bruised body.

“I wish we could kill him again for what he did to you.” Jughead had said when he’d seen the bruises beginning to form on Veronica’s ribcage and arms from being grabbed and poked with Trev’s gun.

“I’m okay, Jughead. That’s all that matters.” She’d replied as she looked at him, her heart fluttering wildly.

If Jughead hadn’t shown up when he did, Trev might have raped her, maybe even killed her, and the thought gave her chills.

Being safe with Jughead made her realize just how stupid she had been to go into Chuck’s brothel and try to take it down singlehandedly after Ethel had left.

“ _Please_  don’t ever do anything like that ever again.” Jughead said as he gazed at Veronica while she lay beneath him, the light from the fire in the fireplace casting a golden glow on his handsome face.

“We’ll talk about it later, Jug. Just make love to me.” She whispered.

She took his face in her hands and brought him to her so she could kiss him, reminding him that she wanted him, that she was there to make up for lost time.

“You’re so beautiful, Veronica…so  _fucking_  beautiful.” He groaned after she’d shifted their bodies so that she was now on top of him, grinding her body on his, her hips moving in slow circles as she ran her hands down his chest and up to her breasts. She touched herself, rubbing her clit with one hand while grabbing her breast with the other, clenching the muscles of her core to make Jughead growl with pleasure.

“Holy  _fuck_ …” He grunted as he tightened his grip on her hips.

“Come, baby.” Veronica panted. She could feel how hard he was and it only made her own climax that much more incredible as she started to go over the edge.

“Oh God… _yes_ …fuck…” She cried as Jughead came with her.

Veronica knew this was just the beginning of what would be hours of sex. And even still, she wouldn’t be able to get enough of being with him. And she wanted to tell him, but she didn’t yet know how.

 

**From “Riverhell”:**

She took the phone from Jughead’s hand.

“He’ll talk to you later, Archiekins.” She said before ending the call and tossing Jughead’s phone onto the bedside table.

“Every single night, huh?” She asked as she took Jughead’s hardened cock in her hand and guided it into her.

Jughead moaned as she began to work him, kissing his neck while grabbing onto his biceps.

“Yes… _God_  yes…” He replied as his hands ran up and down her bare back in languid strokes.

He could never get enough of this, not in a million years.

 

**From “Halloween Hopes”:**

He watched, completely still, as Veronica pulled her dress off and lay it on a nearby chair, revealing that she had on nothing else to go along with her fishnet stockings and white Maryjane’s.

The way her bare breasts heaved clued Jughead in to how nervous she was as she fought to control her breathing.

“Veronica…what is…are you?” But he didn’t know how to ask her what he was dying to know.

And he didn’t have to as Veronica stepped towards him and removed his cape, then his shirt, then his pants. Her hands wove through his dark hair as she covered his lips with hers, plunging her tongue into his mouth as her breasts pressed against his chest.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand squeezing her taut ass while kissing her with long, languid strokes of his tongue against hers before pulling at her lips with his teeth, going back in for more of the deep kisses that sent his head spinning.

He could hardly believe what was happening, that he was finally getting to be with Veronica in the way he had thought about so many times before. Countless times before.

He couldn’t understand how he had been able to make her so wild for him, how he had managed to get her to keep coming back to him for more, to the point that she was willing to give all of herself to him. It didn’t seem like it should be real, that this should be happening. But it  _was_ happening, and he didn’t want to question it. He just wanted to give Veronica everything he had to give.

Jughead picked Veronica up in his arms, laying her on the luxurious, four poster bed. He gazed at her ravenously before ripping apart the stockings, wanting full access to her. Veronica laughed, causing his pulse to race.

“Are you sure?” He asked her softly as he began to stroke his hand over her slick core.

“Yes.” She replied, sighing at the way he worked her so easily, so perfectly.

“I want you, Jug.”

Jughead closed his eyes, those four words from Veronica’s lips made his body weak all over. And he thrust himself into her hard, nearly collapsing on top of her at how good she felt. Tight and wet and soft as silk.

She bit her lip, arching her back into him as he pushed deeper into her, making her moan so loud he hoped everyone could hear just what he was able to do to the woman that was wanted by so many, but was only with him.

Jughead’s body covered Veronica’s as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing and nipping at his neck while he slid in and out of her in long strokes.

“Oh… _oh_   _Jug_ …mmmm… _yes_ …” She groaned, her lips brushing against his ear before she kissed him hotly, as if his lips were a source of life that she was desperate for.

“I’m  _coming_ …” She cried as her legs wrapped around his waist.

She threw her head back, wincing with pleasure, panting breathlessly, and Jughead knew he couldn’t hold back his own orgasm when she looked so beautiful, it was almost otherworldly.

“Fuck!” He yelped as he filled her to the hilt and exploded inside of her, his heart thundering in his chest.

He pulled out slowly, and lay on his side as Veronica faced him, wrapping a leg around his.

“Holy  _shit_ …” She said with a sigh, smiling that smile of a sexually satisfied woman.

“You liked it?” He asked her, uneasily.

He wanted nothing more than to have given Veronica what she deserved. Because, as far as he was concerned, she deserved the best of everything.

“Jughead…that was the most incredible sex I’ve ever had. There’s no going back now.”

Jughead looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

“What do you mean there’s no going back?” He asked her, puzzled.

Veronica smiled bashfully.

“It means that I am completely done for when it comes to you. I just…I haven’t had the nerve to tell you until now, when I’m at my most vulnerable.” She said with a chuckle.

Jughead pulled her closer to him, as if none of this was real and she could disappear at any moment if he didn't hold on to her.

“Done for? You…you have feelings for me, Veronica?”

Veronica nodded, biting her lip nervously.

“I wore that costume just for you…hoping to turn you on…hoping you’d want to be with me tonight.”

Jughead chuckled.

“You were  _hoping_  I’d want to be with you? Are you crazy, Veronica Lodge? Just the fact that you even give me a second glance is the most mind-blowing of phenomenon that I could possibly imagine. Of  _course_  I’d want to fucking be with you. I want to be with you so much that I wanted to ask you—“

But Jughead suddenly stopped himself, afraid he was getting too caught up in the moment, too caught up in how he felt about her.

Veronica sat up, her black hair falling over her shoulders in soft waves. She was breathtaking.

“Ask me what, Jughead…tell me.”

Jughead sighed.

“You’ll laugh.” He replied, rolling his eyes.

Veronica shook her head.

“I can guarantee you that I won’t laugh.” She said as she moved her body so that she was now on top of him as he lay gazing up at her.

Jughead sighed again.

“I was going to ask you if…if you’d be my girlfriend…”

He paused, waiting for her to burst into laughter, to tell him he was ridiculous.

But instead, she smiled, her cheeks getting pinker by the second.

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” She asked as she traced a finger down the strip of hair on his torso that led to his throbbing erection.

Jughead nodded.

“Yes. Very much so.”

Veronica leaned down and kissed him as she slid her soft core over his hardened cock, ready to make love again.

“That’s good, because…I  _want_  to be your girlfriend.” She murmured against his lips.

Jughead sighed, not only because she felt so good on top of him, but because she hadn’t laughed at all, and he was beyond relieved. And he finally had the answer he’d been praying for.

Veronica, his sexy Emily the Strange, was finally his.

 

**From “The War Within”:**

Jughead walked over to the side of her bed and took off his jacket, laying it on a chair nearby before sitting down beside her.

He watched her for a few minutes, completely entranced by how beautiful she was. As much as he didn’t want to wake her, he knew he had to. He couldn’t go another minute without her knowing what he wanted.

Jughead's heart thumped hard as he leaned down, letting his lips brush hers so gently that she barely stirred. He kissed her cheek, then her forehead before going back to her soft lips, where he kissed her again, and then again.

Finally, she spoke.

“Jughead…” She sighed without even opening her eyes.

Her hands wove into his dark hair as she began to kiss him back.

“Is this really happening?” She whispered against his lips between kisses, as if she thought she might be dreaming.

Jughead kissed her before replying.

“Yes.” He said, his heart beating so loud he swore she had to be able to hear it.

"Finally." She sighed as her arms slid around his neck, pulling him down to her.

Not in his wildest of dreams did Jughead think the day would ever come when Veronica Lodge would want him like this. It was unbelievable.

It didn’t take long before their clothes were off, their bodies pressed together, hot skin on hot skin.

And then Veronica finally opened her eyes, training her chocolate brown gaze on him.

“How did you know I wanted this?” She asked softly as she ran her hands down his chest and stomach, down to his throbbing hardness, making Jughead groan with pleasure at her expert touch.

Jughead smiled deviously as he ran a hand over her silky smooth thigh, gazing at her bare breasts, her gorgeous face, her dark hair fanned out across her pillow. She was a fantasy come to life.

“I didn't. But I hoped. I've been going out of my mind with wanting this, Veronica. I had to be with you.”

And with that, Jughead slowly thrust himself into her, causing Veronica to shut her eyes again, moaning softly as she arched her back into him, her body molding to his body.

She felt so good that he got chills all over, adrenaline flowed through his veins. Veronica was a whole other level of incredible, in every single way imaginable. She was utter perfection.

Her breathless cries every time he took her all the way to the height of pleasure made him crazy with a lustful voracity for her, made him go harder, giving her his all. He never wanted it to stop, hearing her moan his name over and over as he made love to her. He never wanted her to forget this night. Not for as long as she lived. Because he knew without a doubt, he would never be able to forget it whether he wanted to or not.

 

**From “The War Within”:**

Veronica basked in the way Jughead kissed and nipped at her neck while she draped her arms over his shoulders, letting her hands play in his hair, her naked body sitting astride his lap while he held her in his arms. He moved his hips in rhythm with hers, making her completely euphoric with how good he felt inside of her.

“Oh, Jug…” She sighed.

“I never knew how lucky Betty was.”

Jughead chuckled against her neck, making her yelp from how it tickled.

“Now I understand why Archie wanted to make love to you all the time.” He replied.

“You’re unbelievable, Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica took his face in her hands and kissed him deep, her tongue claiming his in a tangled, feverish liplock.

She pulled away just enough to gaze at him. He was so handsome it made her heart ache.

“We’re terrible…but when I’m with you…I don’t care.” She said between soft kisses.

Jughead cupped her cheek in his hand.

“I know I shouldn’t say this, that you might think I'm crazy, but…I love you.”

Veronica searched his eyes, wondering if he really had meant what he’d just said. But he held her gaze. She knew he was telling her the truth.

“I love you too.” She replied, tears playing at the corners of her eyes.

 

**From “The War Within”:**

“I like it when you call me ‘baby’.” She said as she looked up at him.

“You’ll  _always_  be my baby.” Jughead replied before kissing her long and deep as his hand slid down and grabbed her bottom while the other clutched her waist.

He slowly backed her up against the counter as he began to pepper kisses along her neck, gliding his tongue over the ticking vein just under the sensitive skin.

“Oh…Jug…” She whimpered as she let her hand wander down to the bulge that had suddenly formed in his jeans.

“There’s no customers…let’s go downstairs to my room…” She sighed in between Jughead’s nips on her collarbone and shoulder as he pulled at the strap of her camisole top.

He made her so hot, it was as if her skin was burning with every touch, and every kiss.

“My dad’s down there.” Jughead chuckled as his hands suddenly dipped underneath the hem of her skirt.

Suddenly he spun her around, pulling down her panties in the process as she gripped the edge of the counter to steady herself.

She heard the sound of Jughead unzipping his jeans and the excitement that flowed through her veins made her shaky with a carnal desire unlike any other she had ever felt.

“God _damn_ , you’re so fucking beautiful.” Jughead growled in her ear as he quickly plunged himself into her from behind, making Veronica cry out from the pleasurable pain of how copiously Jughead filled her.

“What if Pop walks in…” She groaned as Jughead’s hand grabbed her breast as he pushed deeper into her.

“I don’t care. I can’t control my insatiable need to be with you, Veronica. It’s out of my hands.” He said with a laugh.

Veronica chuckled but she was unable to hold back the moans that escaped her lips over and over as Jughead slammed into her relentlessly, clutching her hip in his other hand, squeezing every time he thrust back into her.

He was so good that she couldn’t help but wonder how she could possibly ever go back to being with Archie now that she’d experienced the mind-blowing abilities that Jughead possessed when it came to sex. He was crème brule to Archie’s pudding cup. It wasn’t fair, and she would never be as satisfied.

Their shouts reverberated throughout the diner as they both reached their climax, panting breathlessly as Veronica slumped against the counter and Jughead wrapped her up in his arms, resting on her as he tried to catch his breath.

“We just defiled the Chock-Lit-Shoppe.” Veronica said with a sigh, grinning from ear to ear at how impulsive Jughead had been. She liked this side of him immensely.

“I’ve always wanted to do that. Just hadn’t found the right girl to do it with until now.” Jughead replied as he turned Veronica around to gaze at her.

He kissed her tenderly on the lips, making her feel a warmth all the way to her toes. He had done her a huge favor by distracting her from her worries about her father. And now she suddenly felt a lot more peaceful and confident about what she had to do.

“I love you.” He said quietly as he stared into her eyes.

Veronica smiled.

“I love you.”

 

**From “The War Within”:**

“I’m happy for Archie. I am. I really am happy that he’s getting out of that retched place and that he no longer has to deal with my father’s bullshit. But…Jughead…I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I just want…I want… _this_ …” She said softly as she began to rock her body on top of his.

Jughead groaned as her body worked him, grinding eagerly as she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, wanting him to touch her, to feel his hands on her, rubbing the pink tips with his thumbs as she whimpered with ecstasy.

She let herself get lost in the indescribable sensations she felt all over, throughout her mind and her body whenever she was with Jughead. In him, her soul knew it had met her complete and perfect match. And she knew she would never feel at peace until she could be with him this way again. No matter how long it might take.

 

 

**That’s all for now!**

 

 


End file.
